1. Field
Devices, apparatuses, articles of manufacture, and methods consistent with the present disclosure relate to a sound output device using a vacuum tube, an audio apparatus, and a sound output method and, more particularly, to a sound output device for extending a lifetime of a vacuum tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent times, as industries are advancing, all of analog electronic devices are digitized. An analog vacuum tube amplifier can produce audio having better sound quality than other audio amplifiers, but the vacuum tube amplifier has a disadvantage in that a vacuum tube amplifier has a short life, typically merely thousands of hours.
Vacuum tubes are thus made to allow manual replacement of the vacuum tube. However, there is a disadvantage in that a user cannot easily determine whether the lifetime of the vacuum tube has run out by listening to the output sound of the audio system in person. In addition, once the vacuum tube runs out, the sound system cannot be used until the vacuum tube is replaced.